


3 mistakes

by MarVinKill



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: How Clay found out he is an idiot and got his best friend Tony in troubleNot good at writing summaries but I hope you like the story





	1. The mistakes

All our actions have a reaction. You never really think about that, as you suddenly have the impulse to run, someone might actually get hurt by your actions.

School had been shitty as always but today seemed even worse and the worst thing was that he caused it. He had released the tapes and school had turned from bad to worse and he had no one to blame but himself.

Mistake number one: 

Finally he saw a friendly face among the crowd of staring kids. “Tony” he called out. Tony had been busy with the contents of his locker but turned as he heard his name being called. “O, Hey Clay” he returned his focus to his locker as he kept searching and as Clay finally managed to evade the last kids staring eyes to stand next to Tony, Tony let out an exhausted sigh. “Think I forgot my history textbook again” shaking his head he went searching trough his backpack again in a sort of futile attempt to magic it in there. “Mr Olsen won’t let me in his class if I have forgotten that stupid book again.” Clay smiled. Tony had always been there for him and he needed him now too.   
“Hey Tony, how would you feel about leaving school early today?” He knew he wanted to sound casual but he knew it probably came out as a whiny little kid sound. Tony stood up looking at Clay. “You know I can’t, right? They are watching me all the time now”

Clay nodded at Tony “I know, I just really can’t stay here!” He looked around at everyone staring at them “can’t we just skip the last 3 classes today and just drive around for a bit? He knew Tony couldn’t resist him when he used Tony’s car and his puppy eyes together.

Tony started muttering something in Spanish as he slammed the locker shut and grabbing his backpack from the floor. “Fine” was the only English word Tony let out as he strode off towards the door. Clay smiled at himself, Tony was all tough on the outside but he could never refuse Clay anything. As they walked together, Tony always just one step in front of Clay, he kept muttering things in Spanish. Clay wondered what it all was but he never learned Spanish enough to actually been able to understand Tony.

Mistake number two:

As they approached the car Clay finally felt his body relax. In the schools parking lot weren’t any students around. He watched as Tony threw his backpack in his car and didn’t wait to get behind the wheel. Clay quickly got in besides him as he wasn’t sure Tony would wait for him. Tony hadn’t really said anything and his body language didn’t really seem like he wanted to talk. As the engine came to live, Clay sat back in the leather seat as Tony steered the car away from school.

They ended up in the middle of town after just a few minutes and Tony stopped for a red light.  
“Where do you wanna go?” The silence hadn’t bothered Clay but when it was broken by Tony he was surprised by the irritated tone.

“Uhm, I don’t know. Can we just drive out of town. Maybe where you took me rock climbing?”   
Tony turned to him and smirked “You want to go climbing again? Clay shook his head, he could still remember last time and he didn’t feel like experiencing that again. “I rather just walk, thank you” tony let out a laugh as he he let the engine roar as the lights went green and he steered the car trough the streets

They both relaxed now and Clay felt happy to be with the only person that seemed to understand him. The ride took longer then he remembered last time but finally Tony parked the car and they both quickly got out. Again it was Tony taking the lead down the path they had followed last time. 

Clay was pretty sure they had been walking for at least 30 minutes when they finally reached the top and sat down.

They were both staring in the distance, quite happy with the silence when finally Tony spoke. “Why did you do it” Clay could easily guess what tony meant with it “we shouldn’t let Bryce get away with what he did. Jessica and Hannah probably weren’t the first and they won’t be the last if we don’t do anything” Tony just nodded and sat back leaning on his hands. Again the silence returned but this time Clay broke it.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were gay?” Tony turned to look at Clay with that look like Clay was an idiot. 

“I really thought you knew...” Tony pushed his hand trough his hair “but to be fair, I just never really talk about it” 

Clay never saw Tony as weak, he was the one person who always seemed to know what to do and keep Clay safe. Now he looked shy and uncertain. Not something Tony showed often

“Does your family know?” Tony nodded and then laughed “I don’t think they were surprised and with two older brothers and a sister that will give them their grandchildren they didn’t really mind” 

Clay couldn’t really imagine Tonys parents actually being okay with it, he knew them well enough” “how did you tell them?”

“I didn’t” as he looked at Clay with a smile. Tony always loved to confuse Clay it seemed “so, uhm..... did they see you?” Tony started to laugh then and clay waited with a confused look till tony caught his breath “no, you idiot, I haven’t really done much yet with guys except kiss and I never do that at home.” Clay was sure he looked even more confused. “I took Brad home as a ‘friend’ and when we were going to my room I got the, leave your door open comment as we went upstairs” clay had to laugh now. “After brad left I got the whole, no sex before marriage speech. Which was awkward as they only said that to my sister but never my brothers” Clay doubles over in laughter which earned him a punch from Tony which helped him out of his laughing fit”

Sitting there in silence clay suddenly turns to Tony “why did they never do that when I visited? You always closed the door” tony just shrugged but just as he was about to answer Tony’s phone rang. Tony looked at the display and quickly answered. Clay couldn’t understand a word of what tony was saying in Spanish but the voice on the other side didn’t sound happy and Tony was looking more and more upset with every word said. Tony was fidgeting with his hair and Clay was starting to get worried. Clay looked at his own phone for messages but he found none and returned to watching Tony who had turned his back to Clay and seemed to be pleading now with the voice on the line. Finally Tony hung up and took a moment before quickly getting up. “I have to get my ass home” was all Clay got before Tony stormed off. Clay was suddenly happy his legs were longer as he sprinted after Tony who had set a fast pace out of the woods.

The walk back was silent but not the calm silence they had before. Tony was clearly upset and did everything to keep Clay behind him so they couldn’t talk.

In the car wasn’t much better, the drive was long and Clay just couldn’t take it anymore  
“Your dad’s upset?” All he got was a death stare from Tony as he drove way faster then was allowed. Clay settled on being silent again but as they neared town he noticed tony starting to drive slowly and fidgeting with his hair.  
“Do you want me to come?” Clay finally said, he wasn’t sure he would be much use to Tony but he was the reason tony was in trouble now. 

Tony looked at him but didn’t answer as they were standing in front of a traffic light. Tony looked at Clay a couple of times as he was clearly trying to think about Clay’s question. As the light turned green again tony finally answered with a small “yeah, but I don’t think they will let you stay”  
“I can just tell we agreed to study together, that I was going to help you with math or something”

Mistake number three:

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive and at last tony parked the car on the driveway. Tony looked a couple of times at clay before exiting the car. Clay just followed Tony into the house. The house wasn’t big but it was homely. Tony’s dad was sitting at the kitchen table but he got up as they entered. He didn’t seem happy to see Clay at all.   
“Hey dad, you remember clay right?” Tony’s dad just nodded and stared at his son. Clay felt like there was a whole conversation going on.  
“ we agreed to study together” Clay could hear the nervousness in Tony’s voice.  
Again Tony’s father nodded and the staring continued. Clay wasn’t sure what to do as he tried to look everywhere but at Tony’s dad.  
“ fine. Get the belt and go to your room. Clay you can sit down here and wait” clay blinked a few times as he tried to get his mind around the sentence. sit...... wait..... belt..... what? Suddenly tony started rambling and pleading with his father in Spanish and Clay was left with his own thoughts. Tony’s father didn’t just say what he thought... right? Finally he was startled out of his thoughts by Tony’s father bellowing voice.  
“YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS WORSE? BELT.... ROOM.... NOW”  
Tony stood still for a few seconds and without looking at Clay he quickly strode to the cupboard. He pulled it open and Clay watched as tony got a belt from a hook on the inside of the door. Clay blinked a couple of times as he was left standing there in the kitchen as tony ran upstairs. Clay swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat trying to get his eyes off the cupboard tony had just opened. He was startled as Tony’s dad suddenly spoke to him  
“You can get something to drink from the fridge and sit here while I have a discussion with Tony.”  
Clay watched as Tony’s dad turned around and walked the same path tony had just done. Clay stood frozen to the ground. He wanted to run but he wasn’t sure if he could or should. He could hear mumbling upstairs. He was pretty sure he would have been able to understand it if it hadn’t been in Spanish.

Clay felt weak in the knees and finally sat down, his mind was still trying to process what he had just witnessed. Was Tony’s father really going to do what Clay thought or did Clay just misunderstand what was happening.  
The talking seemed mostly Tony’s father but every so often he would hear Tony. Maybe they were just going to talk but suddenly it became quiet upstairs. Clay hoped that they would come downstairs but instead he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt hitting flesh.  
Clay’s body responded by freezing to his spot. All the hairs on his body getting up as dread spread trough his body. The sound continued with a rhythm and soon he could hear whimpering between the hits.  
He should run, he was pretty sure he should... but no muscle in his body seemed to be working and as the whimpering became pleading, his body seemed even less inclined to move. Time seemed to slow and race at the same time as he could hear his best friend starting to cry rather then plead. It all just seemed wrong. Sitting here, waiting. He should never have forced Tony to take him for a ride and skip school. He should have seen the signs tony had been giving from the beginning. Finally his mind concluded that he indeed was an idiot and the worst friend possible.


	2. Fixing your mistakes

Fixing your mistakes

Just because your actions had a reaction, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try and fix them

 

Clay was still sitting at the table as Tony’s father made his way back down. He was doing his best to keep staring at the tabletop but without much to do he finally looked up. Apparently Tony’s father had been staring at him because the moment Clay looked up he made eye contact.  
Should he say anything? Should he just go upstairs, or even better, still make a run for it. Tony’s father just kept staring at him, leaning against the kitchen table. “Uhhhh......” was all Clay managed. What was he supposed to ask. Can I go upstairs? Are you done discussing things with Tony? It all sounded wrong in this situation. He was pretty sure Tony’s father knew that he would have heard what happened upstairs.

“You can go upstairs now..... and study” somehow Clay was relieved that he wasn’t forced to ask anything and he quickly grabbed his bag. “Thank you sir” Clay could feel his cheeks color. Why the hell was he thanking his friend father for being allowed upstairs? Trying to walk normally when feeling confused wasn’t one of Clays strong points either. He had enough scars on his head to prove that and he did his best to resemble something of a normal person as he finally made it to the stairs. Climbing it was another challenge but it didn’t prepare him for the feeling of doubt washing over him as he reached the top.  
How could he face his friend? After all it was his fault that his friend had just gotten a..... what should he call it. He was pretty sure spanking wasn’t the right word and he didn’t have any experience of his own in these matters with his understanding thoughtful parents who hardly grounded him.... I guess ass whopping was correct but then again having his friends ass in mind wasn’t something Clay wanted either...disciplined.... yes that sounded better, but then again it also sounded maybe to friendly. 

Clay suddenly realized he had been standing in front of Tony’s door for quite a while now and all he had been thinking about was what to call it, while he should have been worried about what was on the other side of the door. If he was in Tony’s place he was pretty sure he wouldn’t want one of his friends to see him. Then again, running away wasn’t an option at all now and at some point he would have to go inside. Making up his mind as he heard Tony’s father walking around downstairs and being found still standing in front of Tony’s door wasn’t what Clay wanted either. He decided to knock, he waited for a while for an answer. An enter or go away would have been great, then at least he knew what to do but no answer had followed his knock. 

After hearing Tony’s father moving near the bottom of the stairs he just couldn’t stay there and he slowly opened the door. “Tony?” Clay asked softly, but again no answer followed. Trying to gain as much courage he finally poked his head around the door. Tony’s room was tiny compared to his own and it didn’t take Clay long to spot Tony. He was laying face down on his bed with his arms wrapped around his head. His hair was totally messed up and he was facing the wall so Clay couldn’t see Tony’s face. Tony only had his boxers and a t-shirt on and somehow that made Clay feel worse. He had seen Tony with way less clothes but never after such a private moment and it just felt wrong. Worse was the belt still laying next to Tony as if to mock him even further, or as a promise that the punishment wasn’t over yet. Clay noticed Tony’s pillow on the floor and suddenly images Clay didn’t want in his mind burst up from his imagination. He was pretty sure tony had been leaning on the edge of the bed as his father trashed him. Clay hates his active mind right then and there as he tried his best to push those images down

Clay walked in and closed the door softly behind him dropping his bag to the floor. Tony still didn’t give any indication that he had noticed Clay. Standing in the middle of the room wasn’t much better either. His overactive imagination suddenly wondered how the hell could you even swing a belt in this confined space, not that he hadn’t seen Tony’s room before but now it just seemed even smaller. Tony didn’t even own a chair for his desk as it was right at the foot end of the bed. Tony always sat there on the end as Clay was usually laying back on the pillow that was now laying on the floor instead at the head of the bed. 

“Tony?.....” Clay tried again but still nothing. Giving up standing there like an idiot Clay sat down on the end. Careful not to startle tony or sit on his feet, typical Clay action that would be! Clay wasn’t sure what to do now and in the end decided to reach out and touch Tony’s leg softly. “Tony?” He tried again but startled when Tony suddenly did give a reaction “I’m fine” 

Clay was sure that nothing was fine at the moment! And suddenly he realized that he could actually see angry red stripes just peeking out from under Tony’s underwear. The guild Clay was feeling now was worse then before. He was the cause of all this and he really needed to fix this quick. “Tony.... I’m really sorry. You wan..” but Clay didn’t get to finish his sentence. “Shut up Clay!” Tony sounded angry but after a few painful heartbeats Tony continued. “It’s not your fault, okay” Tony moved his head a little and now Clay could see a small shining eye trough Tony’s ruffled hair. Clay swallowed a couple of times but he tried his best to keep eye contact. “I shouldn’t have forced you skip school” he heard Tony let out an annoyed huff “were you holding a gun to my head? I knew the consequences but I didn’t think he actually would till he called me.” Tony seemed a bit more normal now he was finally talking and Clay was starting to feel his body relax a little. “Was this the first time? Tony let out a snort “no, just a long time ago”

They fell silent again and after a few minutes Clay suddenly realized his hand was still on Tony’s leg and he had started to rub circles with his fingers. Tony didn’t seem to mind and Clay wasn’t sure if he should remove his hand. Still it felt silly sitting there silently rubbing Tony’s leg so Clay was trying his best to come up with anything in his mind “my parents... they never done this to me” slowly tony turned his head to the other side and ran his hand trough his hair. Clay could see Tony’s face better now and he felt even worse. He could clearly see Tony had been crying and he was sure he hardly ever seen Tony cry. “I know” tony finally answered “you are lucky with your parents” Tony started to role to his side now but left his leg under Clays hand. “But then again maybe they should have because you have a habit of doing stupid things!” Clay looked at Tony with a fake shocked expression “such a well behaved boy as me?” Tony laughed for real now and he grabbed the belt in front of him. “It’s that I really don’t want to get up or I would make sure you would regret saying that” Clay stuck out his tongue playfully and sat back a little to show he wasn’t afraid of Tony right now. 

Silence enveloped them again and Clay watched as Tony started to play with the belt in his hand. It made Clay wonder. “Why did he leave it?” Tony looked at him and then at the belt again. “I...uhhhh... have to put it back myself. Kind of part of the shame I guess. Not sure” Clay just nodded as he wasn’t sure what to think of that. “Want me to take it back?” Clay noticed how his fingers had started to roam around more on Tony’s leg but he had no clue why but now he was paying attention he noticed Tony’s strong muscles and that his legs weren’t as hairy as Clay thought “kinda defeats the purpose I think” tony propped his head up with his hand and stared at Clay for a full minute as Clay kept rubbing his leg 

“Hey Clay?” Clay looked at Tony at the sound of his name. “You know I have a boyfriend, right?” Clay just stared at Tony, blinking a few times trying to understand what Tony was saying... tony had told Clay about Caleb a few weeks ago and he was pretty sure Tony knew that. Tony laughed and shook his head “I know I have nice legs but I have never had someone admire them that long” Clay quickly pulled his hand back “I....uh... well... I don’t know” tony looked at Clay again with that teasing smirk. “You don’t know if I have nice legs?”  
Clay started blushing now “no...no, that’s now what I meant!”  
“So You do think I have nice legs” Clay finally realized Tony was teasing him he slept Tony on his thigh.  
Tony hissed as he kicked at Clay. “WATCH IT! That’s not fair” Clay quickly shot his hand up “sorry, sorry! I forgot!”  
They stared at each other for a few seconds awkwardly  
“Is it bad?” Clay stuttered  
“Yeah, I don’t really feel like sitting”  
Clay didn’t know what to say right now  
“You wanna see” tony suddenly asked  
Clay just stared with his mouth open at Tony  
“It’s something my brothers and I used to do, show off who got it worse” clay pulled up his eyebrow at that explanation “you guys got in a lot of trouble together”  
“Not really, just when it did happen it was kinda a sort of a way to deal with it I guess”  
Clay could understand that. “So why uhm... share with me? It’s kinda weird right as you have a boyfriend and I’m not your brother”  
“Well you kinda are my brother I guess as we are stupid together and you are straight so not sure what the problem is with my boyfriend?” Tony looked at the belt he was still holding “and you did kinda cause it so at least then you are kinda getting your punishment!” Tony’s eyes were twinkling and Clay had to admit he was kinda curious “okay, if you are sure Caleb is fine with it?”  
“He will have more trouble that you got me in trouble” Clay laughed. “Well just don’t tell him, he doesn’t have to know about this” pointing at Tony as he was trying to get off the bed.  
“Kinda hard to hide this from him” Clay scrunched up his face in thought. “I thought you told me earlier that you haven’t done more then kiss?” Tony started blushing now, it looked so weird on Tony. “Should I even ask?” Clay teased Tony. “Oh, shut up Clay! Get your mind out of the gutter and I didn’t lie! We only kiss, but he likes to squeeze my ass when he does!” Clay just couldn’t keep from laughing. It all felt so ridiculous talking to Tony about this. Tony picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it at Clay. Catching it he put the pillow on his lap and stared at Tony trying to school his face. “So, you gonna show me?”  
“Yeah just, I don’t know it feels weird now” tony had to laugh at his own nervousness   
“Well you shouldn’t have told me Caleb squeezes your ass because now I might want to”  
Clay quickly dodged Tony’s hand as Tony playfully swatted at him. “Don’t you dare!”

Tony turned around in the small space of his bedroom and Clay did his best not to laugh at how awkward this was but as Tony lowered his boxers, laughing quickly left him. The ones on Tony’s legs that he could glimpse earlier was nothing compared to the black and blue stripes with angry red welt crisscrossing Tony’s ass. They looked horrible and Clay let one of his fingers touch one nasty looking welt. He heard Tony hiss softly but didn’t move or say anything. Clay felt horrible now, he was pretty sure Tony would be in pain for a while.  
“And?”  
Clay wanted to make a joke but he just couldn’t. “It looks really horrible!”  
“Feels horrible too!” Tony added as he pulled his boxers back up, careful with the elastic band  
Clay couldn’t resist tough “I can understand why Caleb likes to touch that ass” Tony started laughing. He grabbed the belt that he had dropped on the floor  
“I’ll be right back, now I’m up I rather get this over with and I don’t really feel like sitting down” as he held up the belt and left the room to finish the last part of his punishment.  
Clay was left staring at the door and he was happy his mistakes hadn’t hurt his friendship with Tony as he had feared earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finished this chapter quicker then I had expected and I was about to end it here but I kinda like it. So I’ll try and post more


	3. More mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided on a direction for this story. It will end up as Clay/Tony fic but it will be slow and long and with a ton of experimentation. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Kudo’s are appreciated and if you want something in here, leave me a comment and I’ll try

Fixing your mistakes might actually create more mistakes for you to make.

 

Clay and Tony tried to work on some homework for the rest of the afternoon. Clay was sitting at Tony’s desk at the end of the bed and tony was laying on his stomach with his feet towards Clay. Clay was writing for the both of the as Tony couldn’t really write laying down. Clay didn’t really mind and they had been doing well for an hour like this. Till Tony accidentally hit clay with his feet, Clay hadn’t really been paying attention to Tony but now suddenly he was aware of him and he suddenly realized he was staring at him again. Tony had a really nice body Clay thought as he watched Tony shift around a little to get more comfortable. Clay blinked a few times, where did that come from! Why was he thinking about Tony like that? What was more troublesome was that his body had send out that familiar feeling down, straight to where Clay didn’t want it to go. He couldn’t get his eyes to leave Tony’s body and Clay’s mind went back to Tony’s ass he had seen just an hour ago. Even though the bruises and welt had been horrible but that couldn’t keep Clay from realizing how nice Tony’s ass had looked. Again a pleasure bolt shot down straight to Clays groin and Clay bit his lip to try and calm himself.  
“Yo Clay!” Clay startled and suddenly realizing Tony was staring at him, he quickly tried to to look back at the desk. Had Tony noticed he had been staring at his ass? “Stop worrying about my ass, it will be fine and it probably won’t hurt as much tomorrow.” Clay realized he had been holding his breath and finally exhaled now he realized Tony had seen him stare but made the wrong conclusion. “Oh, okay... good. You sure?” Clay stammered. Clearing his throat to try and level his voice. “Yes Clay, I have experience remember” Tony laughed at Clay turning even more to him. Clay just nodded and watched Tony turn back around and left Clay to his thoughts.

Clay wondered why he suddenly had these weird feelings, he had never thought about any guy like this before, including Tony! He started staring accusingly at his crotch where he noticed his cock had become semi-hard. Great, I really am fucked up. He couldn’t really blame himself either. Having your crush commit suicide and then Skye and her messed up feelings. It apparently hadn’t done his straightness any good. Clay couldn’t keep a short snicker in as his mind came up with the word straightness.

“Reading something funny?” Tony asked suddenly and startled Clay out of his thought process   
“Uhm, no, just the situation” Clay answered.  
“Now your laughing at my ass?!” Clay didn’t have trouble recognizing Tony’s teasing   
“ want me to admire it then?” Clay tried to make it sound like a joke but deep down he knew he actually hoped Tony would want that.  
Tony turned to look at Clay now and Clay tried his best to look like it was just a joke but he wasn’t sure Tony was buying it.

Suddenly Clays phone buzzed, giving him the perfect excuse to change the subject as he read the screen.  
“My mom wants to know what time I’ll get home for dinner” clay said out loud. Hoping it would stop the awkwardness of the conversation. Tony turned back on his stomach and didn’t look at Clay anymore when he answered  
“Would you mind staying for dinner maybe?” Clay wondered why tony had sounded so small suddenly  
“Sure, I’ll ask my mom” Clay started typing and after he hit send he looked back at Tony.  
“ what’s wrong?” Clay asked as he couldn’t come up with an explanation to Tony’s sudden change.  
Tony tried fixing his hair again with his hands and finally answered. “My brothers and sisters are home for dinner too and I don’t really want them to know what happened”  
Clay wondered if he was getting dumb as that didn’t seem to explain anything. “How is me staying for dinner helping you keep that secret?” Clays phone beeped again “and my mom says it’s fine” Clay added  
“Thanks” Tony answered but didn’t answer Clays question. That only peeked more interest from Clay “So? How am I helping you?”  
Tony covered his face as he answered. “They would know what happened if I sit down at the table but with you there they are likely to think up another reason for my discomfort” Tony rambled  
It took Clay a few seconds to process what tony had said but when it all finally became clear Clay let out a shocked “oh, my god! They would think.... we.... you and me... we. You know... did things”Clay finally concluded the most incomprehensible sentence ever in his life. Tony only nodded his head  
“ you rather have them think I fucked you then that you got spanked?” He half whispered not wanting anyone to overhear this.  
“Sorry” tony answered. “I should have said that before inviting you”  
Clay laughed “I don’t mind Tony, I’m just shocked that you would rather have them think that”  
“I’m almost 18 Clay! I would hear that shit for the rest of my life” Clay could understand that and having sex was a way more 18 year old thing then getting your ass hit by your father.  
“You sure they would think I would... you know... do you?” Tony rolled to his side again to look at Clay “those gay rumors happened because of how you are” he could see tony was teasing him again  
“No, I mean... you know. Me being on top?!” Clay just realized this conversation was doing things to his cock again that he didn’t really want right now. “Why not?” Tony answered. “Look at me Tony! Then look at yourself! You really see me as the top?” Clay noticed how Tony suddenly became really flustered which looked cute on him. Shit am I really thinking he is cute now? So many reasons to stop these thoughts! Then Tony began to stutter his answer and looked even more cute “I uhhh.... well.... prefer that.... uh okay?” Clay took a moment to try and process that response and try to banish the thoughts that came up and were starting a fire down below.  
“But you have never done that?” Clay asked but knowing it was a stupid question right away.  
“When I ... you know... think about doing that” that did it, Clay was now rock hard and he really needed to stop this conversation.  
“Oh, okay” Clay quickly took his eyes of Tony and looked at the book in front of him. He was doing his best acting to look like he was just okay with all the info and be studying but certain images now kept going in his mind. 

Suddenly the bed moved and Tony stood up. He kept his back to Clay and walked to the door. “Need to pee and tell my mom you are staying for dinner” Tony didn’t wait for a reply as he quickly got out of the room.

Fuck, Clay thought. What was happening! He shouldn’t be thinking these things of his friend. Am I gay? Shot trough his head but he was pretty sure if he was anything then maybe bi-sexual, as he was still sure he liked girls. Maybe because he knew Tony was gay he was having these weird thoughts. Then again the large bulge in his pants made it clear this wasn’t just a weird thought!  
Okay maybe if he was having feelings for Tony he couldn’t really try anything as: one, tony has a boyfriend and two, he didn’t want to lose his friend if this all blew up or he figured out this was just an accident.

Fuck my life Clay thought as he was now trying to will his boner down.


	4. Not everything is a mistake

Some mistakes aren’t mistakes.

 

Tony took a long time to return which gave Clay enough time to get his body back under control and he had resumed work on their algebra homework. He looked up as Tony walked in and was happy to see him smile. “Mom is inviting you to spend the night if you want. She knows your record of getting in accidents at night” Clay had to laugh at that. “They okay with me staying in your room?” Now tony let out a laugh. “I think they like you as Im allowed to sleep with you in the garage” Clay just shook his head at that statement. If they had seen him earlier he was pretty sure he would be sleeping in the garage alone! “Why the garage?” Tony just waved his arms around at the room “they only way we can both sleep in this room is on top of each other and I’m pretty sure they are not wanting that” Clay could imagine laying on top of Tony, he would probably make a nice pillow. “As long as I can be on top I wouldn’t mind!” Realizing what he had just said and seeing Tony turn red again. The awkward silence had rushed back into the room. When all of a sudden Tony started laughing. “See told you! You do want to be on top of me!” Clay started laughing as well. 

“Well, we should maybe get some stuff to the garage. We have two mattresses there but we will need blankets and pillows” Clay got up and let Tony pile blankets in his arms and as Tony grabbed a few pillows and sheets they started to haul it all to the garage. 

The garage was a two car garage but only 1 car was inside. The hood was open and a trolley with tools was beside it. Tony walked over and threw the pillows and sheets on top of the car and walked over to a corner to haul two thick mattresses that had been standing against the wall. Clay just stood there watching Tony and admiring the muscles of his arms as they threw the mattresses on the floor. “Tony? Why do you have mattresses in the garage?”  
“We use them to lay down some of the bodywork of the cars on them so the paint doesn’t get damaged” the mattresses were old but were not to bad. Together they made the beds when suddenly Tony’s mom showed up. “You two done? as dinner is ready and you know how your brothers are.”  
“Yeah mom, we’re coming” Tony’s mom was always nice and sweet especially concerning her youngest  
Clay looked over at Tony when they were alone again “you okay?” Tony nodded “I just hope they are fooled by it!” Clay threw his arm around Tony “Well if they don’t I can always brag how nice your ass was to them” Tony laughed at that “you want to get yourself killed?” Clay just hugged tony as the walked towards the small few steps. “Maybe If you had been their sister!” Tony laughed as he took the lead towards the dining room. “I’m pretty sure they consider me that way now” 

Dinner was uneventful, Tony’s brothers didn’t show much if they had noticed Tony’s discomfort and Clay was pretty sure food was the only thing on their minds. Clay kinda felt weird at how happily Tony was talking to his father about cars while he had just been on the receiving end of his father belt. Tony’s mother talked a lot with Clay about school and how Clays family was. Clay in his turn complimented her about the food and that she was letting him stay here. Tony’s brother and sister were talking amongst themselves. After dinner they all helped clear the table but suddenly clay found himself alone with Tony’s oldest brother as tony was talking with his father.  
“You better be good to him!” Clay blinked at Tony’s older and way taller brother. He knew tony could knock a guy out with one punch but he was pretty sure his brother was even stronger. He almost said they weren’t dating but then he remembered why he was there. “I would never hurt him, we were still best friends first” Clay swallowed as Tony’s brother invaded his personal space.  
“I like you better then that other asshole he dated but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with anything” Clay just nodded and Tony’s brother turned around and left the kitchen. Letting out his breath he had been holding, Clay was happy it had worked he just hoped this wouldn’t backfire at him

Finally they were back in the garage. Clay had brought his laptop down with them and they settled on the mattresses to watch a movie on it. Clay kept quiet as Tony carefully sat down beside him, waiting for him to find a way to sit without hurting to much

Clay knew watching movies wasn’t really Tony’s thing but as Tony had suggested it he wasn’t about to refuse. With Clays laptop on his lap they had to sit rather close as they picked a movie. They ended up with the Fast and the Furious as Clay was pretty sure Tony would like that and talk the whole movie about all the cars. Clay wasn’t into cars at all but he always liked how Tony could talk hours about it and be so happy! 

The movie was okay but as Clay suspected it didn’t take long for Tony to start talking and clay settled back to just nod and hum from time to time.

As the film ended Clay noticed he was half leaning against Tony with his head leaning against Tony’s shoulder. Tony didn’t seem to mind or notice as he was way to much into telling Clay things about cars which Clay had no knowledge about at all. As the film credits rolled trough the screen clay closed the laptop. He sat up to put the laptop beside them and then laid down on his back on the mattress. Tony watched him for a second and then followed Clays example but on his side facing Clay.

“When did you know you are gay?” They had never really talked about it and Clay felt stupid he had never noticed his best friend was gay.  
“I think quite early, can’t really remember what age” Clay turned his head to look at Tony  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony just shrugged “I thought you knew, sorry”  
How the hell should Clay have known? Tony was nothing like Ryan or Brad who oozed gayness.  
“You don’t have to be sorry for that, I just thought that maybe you thought I had a problem with it, which I don’t have by the way”  
“Maybe I was a little, especially when that rumor started that you were gay. That only started because you were with me a lot”  
That actually made sense and Clay just laughed, he hadn’t really had an issue with that rumor and no one had dared to say it to his face with Tony being with him at all times. “Oh man! That makes sense now. Don’t worry about it though, I never really minded it as they never really said anything to me”  
“They wouldn’t dare with me there” Clay just loved how Tony’s eyes sparkled at him as he said that.   
“So... uh. How did everyone know you are gay?” Clay started as he tried to stop focusing on Tony’s eyes.  
“You really never saw that picture of me and Erik?” Clay looked back at Tony with a blank expression. Who was Erik and he was pretty sure he never seen a picture of Tony with an Erik.  
“Clearly not then. Well someone took a picture of me and him when we were making out and it didn’t take long for the whole school to have seen it”  
“Except me I guess” clay had to laugh, he was pretty sure he would have noticed that picture if someone had shared it with him.  
“Did anyone give you any shit about it?”   
“No, they know me to well to try that and with one of my brothers in his final year they made sure to keep away”  
Clay could understand that reasoning and as he looked at Tony again he felt a small flutter down below again. Damn why was that happening!  
“So you love Caleb?” Tony ran his hand trough his hair  
“I don’t know, I do like him a lot”  
“I hope he isn’t as jealous as Brad?” Clay remembered how much trouble Brad had given Tony for spending time with him.  
“No he isn’t, but I just don’t know if I should keep things going if I’m not sure”  
It felt a little weird to talk about this as his mind was actually doing a happy dance that Tony wasn’t that serious yet with Caleb.   
Clay quickly rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling again. Shit! He had feelings for Tony. He was sure now! He tried to keep calm as he reached that conclusion. He knew he should try and keep the conversation going or Tony would know something was wrong  
“Maybe you should take it slow and see if your feelings change” Clay finally managed to say.

They spend most of the night talking about other things, about Hannah and Jeff about silly thing tony and his brothers got up to which led back to Tony’s backside  
“So you and your brothers ended up pissing your father off way to much?” Tony just laughed at that “I think that one summer none of us could sit at all!”   
“I never really noticed that!” Clay knew he was oblivious but he had never noticed this either.   
“Father never does it in front of anyone, you can just tell the way he is looking at you that when the guests are gone you are gonna get it” Clay couldn’t imagine what that would be like. Having to wait, knowing what was going to happen.  
“Why not this time?” Clay had been wondering why he had suddenly been allowed to witness that.  
“Well, that was my stupid mistake.” Tony shook his head a little as he laughed. “I kinda thought I could maybe get some more time to get him calmed down and maybe not do that by bringing you along” Clay just looked at Tony, he didn’t understand how Tony could be so open about it now  
“Didn’t expect him to actually go trough with it with you there”  
Clay roles on to his side to look at tony better. “So what is it like?”  
“Getting your ass beaten?” Tony asked looking at Clay weirdly  
Clay knew it had been a silly question  
“It’s just I can’t really imagine that happening”  
“It’s mostly painful and embarrassing, not much to say about it” Clay could understand the pain “embarrassing?” Tony shook his head at that question  
“Try imagining baring your ass and laying down to get your ass beaten” clay could feel his cheeks flush as Tony said that because that indeed sounded very embarrassing but mostly because it was turning him on!  
“Okay, that was to much info!”  
“Well you asked” tony laughed  
“He really makes you do that?”  
“If you don’t want to much info, then shouldn’t you stop asking!” Tony was clearly teasing him again. Clay had to laugh now too  
“It’s just fascinating me, sorry”  
“Keep asking things and I might give you first hand experience!” Clay was pretty sure his mouth had just dropped all the way to the floor. But more embarrassing was how his lower parts had started reacting to that suggestion. He knew Tony had been teasing but that thought somehow turned him on very much. Okay maybe I need a shrink! I should have listened to my mom when she suggested that a 100 times.  
As his mind was racing he slowly became aware that he had been quiet for way to long. “You wouldn’t!”  
“Wanna bet?” He could hear Tony’s teasing tone and he knew tony was enjoying teasing him.  
He really needed to change this subject fast as his whole body was screaming to say yes and he was pretty sure Tony wouldn’t lose that bet.  
“It’s just all weird to me, sorry”  
Tony had to laugh at that “don’t apologize for having a different family”  
“Don’t you hate your dad for doing that?” Clay would hate his dad if he did that  
“Nah, he loves me and I really messed up. He had warned me about skipping school as my probation officer checks the school records. He told me what the consequences were if I did skip school even once”  
Clay felt very guilty now. “Sorry I really shouldn’t have pushed you to ditch school”  
“Stop apologizing Clay! I was already in deep shit because I would have been kicked out of history class for forgetting my book”   
“I should have offered you my book” Tony looked at Clay. “Okay, that would have saved the day actually. But you didn’t know what was waiting for me at home so it’s fine” tony smiled reassuringly at Clay “and to be honest, you did save me two hours of boring history lectures! My Olsen has the most boring monotone voice and I can hardly stay awake in his class!” They both burst out laughing

Most of the rest of the night was spend talking shit about almost every teacher till finally they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys and girls, should I also do a Tony point of view of this story? Should I put it within this story or maybe do it separately?


	5. Chapter 5

Clay woke up with a feeling like he couldn’t move, it took him a few moment to realize why. Somewhere during the night Tony had managed to crawl against him and put a leg and arm over his body pinning Clay to the mattress. Tony was using his chest as his pillow and was clearly asleep. Clay wasn’t sure what to do now, he didn’t really mind having Tony on him. To be honest it actually felt really good but he wasn’t sure how To y would feel about this situation. Carefully Clay tried to get Tony to roll off him but that only resulted in Tony gripping on to him even more. Even worse was Tony was having a really nice dream apparently as he could feel Tony was hard and pushing against him. Which in turn was causing Clays body to react too and Tony’s leg being on top of his increasingly hardening cock was going to feel that if he woke up.  
Minutes were passing and Clay really had to make a decision before this all was going down even worse.  
Lifting his free hand he stroked Tony’s hair softly “tony? ....Wake up” he whispered. His fingers were sliding trough the soft hair and he could feel Tony was about to wake up.  
Suddenly tony pushed himself of him trying to get all the way to the other mattress covering his face. “Shit” tony stammered “I’m so ...so sorry!”   
“Calm down man! I just really needed some blood back in my arm” clay said as he tried to flex his arm that was numb  
Tony was still laying with his face in his hands  
“No... I meant...” tony let out  
Clay rolled over on his side now he had some feeling back in his arm and rubbed tony over his arm. “It’s okay Tony, I really didn’t mind. You were just having a nice dream about Caleb” this made Tony groan even more. “And I see you are laying on your ass again!” Tony started rubbing his face before he finally let his hands down “told you it would be better tomorrow, just hard surfaces are a pain in the ass” clay burst out laughing. Tony slapped him but that only resulted in Clay laughing even more. Tony hit him again but Clay just couldn’t stop laughing. Clay pushed at Tony as he had gotten up a little and Clay just couldn’t look at him right now. Tony had started laughing as well now “Stop it Jensen!” Clay tried to talk trough his laughing fit but not more. “Or...... what?”  
Without warning Tony jumped on top of Clay and started tickling him making Clay gasp for breath and trying to fight him off. “Stop....it....TONY!” Clay was certain he would pee himself if Tony kept tickling him and he gasped for breath.   
Finally Tony stopped and Clay became aware of how tony was now laying on top of him and so did Tony. Their breathing was fast from the tickling and Clay stared on Tony’s dark eyes, warmth spreading trough his body. The silence was awkward and Clay could feel Tony had started to get off Clay.   
Stopping him with his hands he held Tony there. Clay lifted his head head and brushed his lips against Tony’s, softly kissing his lips. Tony didn’t respond and Clay slowly laid back down closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at Tony now. Shit he had gone to far! Why had he done this! He felt Tony move and suddenly he felt soft lips against his own again. Clays eyes shot open and he was greeted by Tony’s eyes staring back at him. Clay slowly started kissing back as his whole body was started burning now. He wanted more, no he needed more. Clay let his tongue touch Tony’s lips and Tony seemed eager to respond. Letting his hands roam over Tony’s back he tried to pull him even closer. Clay was very away that he was rock hard, he could feel Tony’s as well and Clays softly started to grind against Tony. 

Suddenly Tony pushed himself up breaking their kiss. “Stop... just stop.” Tony said as Clay tried to pull him down. Clay could feel dread spreading trough his body, was he such a bad kisser?   
Tony smiled at him “stop worrying!” Clay gave Tony a look “Well you told me to stop, what am I supposed to think?”  
Tony shook his head. “No but we need to talk! as much as I would love to continue we need to talk” as Clay pulled a face  
Tony laid down beside him and propped himself up on his elbow so he could still look at Clay. His hand on Clay chest was rather distracting but he didn’t move it away.  
“Are you really sure about this?” Clay turned to look at Tony and saw all the doubt and fear on his face. “Of course I am or I wouldn’t have kissed you” clay lifted his hand to touch Tony’s cheek. “You never seen interested in guys, you know, with Hannah and the Skye”  
“I know, and I do think I love girls, but I cannot lie to myself as.... well.... I have those feelings for you too” Clays hand had slowly moved to Tony’s hair pushing back some of the hairs that had been hanging in Tony’s face.

“How long?” Clay shrugged at Tony’s question.  
“I guess when you said sure” smiling at Tony   
“Sure?”   
“You don’t remember?” Clay laughed  
“That day when we went climbing, you asked me if I knew you were gay and I had been oblivious about that. Then we talked about Brad and how he hates me because you spend time with me. And I said because of the tapes and all, not romantically right. And you said sure”  
Tony smiled at him “Yeah I was being a bit to obvious even for you”  
“It just made me realize the nags and see things differently.” Clay leaned in again to try kiss Tony but he stopped him again. Tony looked all serious again  
“I have a boyfriend...” tony let out softly.  
“Shit, I forgot” clay groaned, he had forgotten Caleb.  
“I’ll go talk to him today” clay looked at tony. “You sure?”  
“Yes, as i don’t want to cheat on him okay. I rather break things off first”  
Clay nodded, of course Tony wouldn’t do that to anyone.  
Tony leaned down again and softly kissed Clay again.  
“And it will give you time to think things trough as this isn’t a small thing for me. I want you to be sure”  
Clay kissed tony back again “I won’t”  
They both pulled away reluctantly.  
“Okay! Let’s get up and I’ll drop you off at home. I’ll go to Caleb and break things off in subtle way and I’ll meet you back at your place after?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot and steamy ahead. Just a little warning!

It didn’t take long before Clay was back at his house, waving bye as Tony sped off. Opening the door he walked inside. The house was all quiet and Clay looked around till he found a note on the table.  
“Hi sweety,  
If you get home before us, we are at grandmas  
Love,  
Mom”

Clay smiled, well that was nice, he would have the house with Tony alone. Going up to his room he decided a shower and fresh clothes would be nice. He hadn’t had any with him at Tony’s and even tough Tony had offered to borrow him some he wouldn’t have fit them. Standing under the warm water he started to think back to all the things that had happened. The shock of tony being beaten by his dad but then all the good things. The sweet little banters they shared and the small flirting they had done. Leading to that incredible kiss. He kinda felt bad for Caleb but to be honest he was way to happy to really care. Looking down he saw he was way to happy. Turning of the water he quickly dressed in the clean clothes he had picked out. Usually he didn’t care about clothes but now he had actually spend some time debating what Tony would like. Going to his bedroom he sat near his window so he could see their driveway. Tony’s car wasn’t there yet but he wasn’t surprised. He had only been home for 45 minutes and he was pretty sure Tony wouldn’t rush trough breaking up. Clay sighed as he picked up a book to try and forget about waiting. He loved this book but right now he couldn’t really concentrate on it. His mind kept wandering to Tony and he kept glancing out of his window. He tried to calm his nerves as he was pretty sure Tony wouldn’t stand him up. Wow he suddenly thought, Tony is my boyfriend? It felt so weird to say boyfriend and how would people react to that. How would his parents react? They were always very understanding but that didn’t mean they were okay with everything Clay did. He tried to breath trough the anxiety. Going to school as boyfriends would be weird too. They had always been just friends and now? Would they be holding hands? Tony didn’t seem the type of guy that would want to hold hands... or maybe he would? Wow and going to dances would be weird and fun. Getting to dance with Tony if he wasn’t the DJ. That would suck if Tony was the DJ!  
Just as Clay was trying to stop his train of thoughts,Tony’s red mustang pulled up. Clay jumped up, almost tipping over his chair as he raced downstairs. Standing behind the door he tried to calm himself so he wouldn’t look silly opening the door. He opened the door before tony could reach it and was glad to see tony was smiling at him.  
“Hey” clay said standing to the side to let Tony in  
“Hey” tony answered giving clay a big smile  
“So, I guess it went okay with Caleb?”  
“Yeah” tony replied “he was very understanding that I needed time to figure things out and that I wasn’t ready for him” that answer wasn’t what Clay had expected.  
“You didn’t tell him about us?”  
Tony swallowed “Well, I tried coming up with a good way to say I’m dumping you for another”  
Clay just sighed “okay I can understand that, but now he might think there is hope”  
“Well when that happens I will tell him I met someone.”  
Realizing they were still in the hallway Clay motioned for tony to go upstairs. Tony had been here often enough to know the way.  
“Your parents not home?” Tony asked as he looked at Clay  
“Nope at my grandma so we have the whole house to ourselves.” Clay winked at Tony.  
Tony gave Clay a devious smile back. “Hmmmm whatever shall we do?”  
Tony walked into Clays room and took off his leather jacket. Hanging it over Clays chair before sitting down on the bed. Clay closed his bedroom door and took a long look at Tony. God! This was really happening. Tony Padilla was his boyfriend and they were alone in his room.  
“You still sure?” Tony asked starting to look worried. Clay realized he had been staring at Tony to long and quickly made his way over to sit next to Tony.  
“Still really sure” he answered as he took Tony’s hand in his.  
They sat there for a while. “Okay still kinda awkward” clay said.  
Tony smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Clay softly. “It will get better”  
Clay gave in and moved his body so he could more easily kiss Tony. Moving his hand to Tony’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his hand around Clay’s waist to draw him nearer. They kissed for several minutes only taking a break from time to time to breath. It felt so good, having Tony in his arms.  
When they broke apart they smiled at each other. Tony touched Clay’s face as they were catching their breath. “Wow” Clay muttered. Tony laughed “yeah wow about covers it! Clay kicked off his shoes and tony bend down to take his boots off. Clay was getting annoyed that it took so long and decided to help Tony. It probably looked rather comical but as they got Tony’s feet free Clay straddled Tony and started kissing again. He let his hands find their way underneath Tony’s shirt and his fingers started exploring the flesh he found underneath. Tony didn’t wait any time to get his hands underneath Clays shirt and suddenly a hot burst exploded towards his groin as tony rubbed one of Clays nipples. Clay had to gasp for air for a second and tony just smiled at him. “tease” clay whispered as he started kissing again but Tony pushed him back a little and started tucking at Clay’s shirt to get it off. The room was chilly but Clay didn’t mind and as Tony threw the shirt on the floor behind Clay. Clay didn’t wait long to help Tony out of his shirt and so it could join Clays on the floor. They kissed again and when they broke tony whispered “you still sure” clay kissed him again “yes silly, stop asking!” He felt one of Tony’s hand move downwards to touch Clay’s ass and even tough it was still covered in his jeans it felt so good. Clay pushed his pelvis against Tony’s belly to get a bit a friction. Not that he needed much as he was already rock hard. Tony looked him in the eyes “you mind taking the rest off too? Or is that to soon” clay had to think for a second but he knew he wanted more and quickly got up to get his pants off. Tony didn’t wait either as they tried to kick of their pants. Tony pulled Clay back on the bed before he could take his boxers off and pushed him to lay flat on the bed. “I know i said I love having you on top of me but my ass needs a break” Clay laughed at him and pulled Tony on top of him. He could easily feel Tony was as hard as him as their pelvises met and his hands grabbed Tony’s ass softly. “I don’t mind he whispered in Tony’s ear and started to kiss his neck. He could feel how Tony started to grind against him and it shot hot flashes down Clay’s spine as he kept kissing Tony’s neck slowly moving back to his jaw and lips. They had both started groaning and Clay could feel himself getting near. “Stop Tony!” He whispered urgently and Tony stopped to look at Clay. “I really want to get them off” as he pulled at Tony’s boxers. Tony gave him a soft kiss on the lips before getting up. He pulled his own boxers off rather quick and clay couldn’t help but stare at Tony’s beautiful cock. It was just like Clay had thought and he just hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Tony as Clay pushed his own boxers down. Tony didn’t wait for him to finish and helped Clay get them all the way off. 

They started kissing again and soon enough they were grinding against each other again. But as Clay was getting close again Tony pulled his pelvis away a bit and pushed his hand between them. Clay was just about to complain as he felt Tony rough hand wrap about both their members and started jerking them both. The feeling was so intense and Clay couldn’t keep from moaning. Tony took that as his cue to move faster and started kissing Clay again. Just a few more thrusts and Clay came hard all over them as he gasped Tony’s name. It didn’t take long for tony to follow.

They laid there panting against each other when suddenly Clays door opened  
“Oh my god!” Clays mom yelled as she rushed back out. Clay and Tony just laid their frozen.


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuck” Clay let out.  
“Yes Fuck, That about covers it” tony said as he smiled at Clay. Clay just stared back at Tony.  
“ I should go talk to them” clay said as he pushed tony off him slowly.   
“You okay?” Tony asked with concern.  
“I... uh wasn’t.. expecting this” Clay muttered.  
“Well no, I wasn’t either. You said we had the house to ourselves.”  
“I know. Shit what should I say?” He knew he would have to tell his parents eventually but he hadn’t been ready yet.  
“The truth usually works” tony got up and started to put his clothes back on. He handed Clay his clothes “you want me to come with you to talk to them” clay accepted his clothes and quick.y started to pull them on.  
“Uhm, I think I should go alone. Don’t you think” tony shrugged. “If you think that’s better. Wa t me to wait here?”   
Clay shook his head. “Maybe you can climb out the window? I will text you when I know everything is okay” Clay looked at Tony and saw he was hurt. Clay quickly stood up and kissed Tony. Tony took a few seconds to react but gave in and they kissed passionately. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea to have the guy that was on top of me around in case they don’t understand” clay said as he pulled away. Tony laughed “Okay, I understand but this is not over yet” he kissed Clay again and squeezed Clays ass. “Next time maybe you should be on top!” Clay kissed back and then squeezed Tony’s ass getting a yelp out of him “You sure you’re up to that”   
“I am. Text or call me when you are done” He watched as Tony climbed out of the window.

Clay didn’t want his parents catching Tony climb out the window so he quickly made his way downstairs. His parents were sitting there waiting at the kitchen table.  
“Where is Tony?” His mom asked right as Tony’s mustang roared to life. “So he isn’t staying after?” He could hear the anger in his moms voice. Great!  
“Calm down” Clay’s father responded and looking at Clay “sit down son”  
Clay slowly sat down. He could feel his parents staring at him even as he kept his eyes fixed on the table.  
“So” his father started, clearly trying to keep the peace in the room. “Was this a one time thing?” Clay shook his head. “He’s my boyfriend” wow okay that did feel weird!  
“Okay” his father answered “why didn’t you tell us this sooner”  
Clay shrugged “it hasn’t been going on that long”  
“How long?” His mother snapped  
“Like only officially this morning I guess”  
“You only started DATING since THIS MORNING! And you are already having sex with him!?” His mother hissed at him.  
Okay he had to agree that did sound kinda bad.  
“Well no...” but before he could finish his mother snapped back “you didn’t have sex with him when I walked in?!”  
“Calm down please, let him talk! You are just making things worse!” His father turned to him and grabbed his hand “please just talk Okay, explain this”  
Explain this? He wasn’t even sure himself  
“I’ve had feelings for Tony for a while but as I was confused and unsure why I was feeling them I never said anything. Tony was in a relationship anyway so I couldn’t really explore them anyway as I’ve never had these feeling before about boys.” Looking at his father he could see understanding but as he turned to his mom he wasn’t sure what he saw.  
“Yesterday we finally started to both realize our attraction and this morning we kinda decided to try this” Clay was almost ready to burst into tears as he saw his mother.   
“It’s fine Clay” his father said as he pulled Clay’s attention back to him. “We are just very surprised and well, your mother wasn’t expecting what she saw.” He heard his mom sigh “I’m not mad at you Clay, just I wished you would have said anything first. I just got a real shock okay. I need some time but I still love you” clay nodded at that “I love you too mom... and dad”   
Clays dad stood up and pulled clay into a hug. “See, its all fine!” He felt his moms hand around him as well as he was sandwiched between them. 

They sat back at the table and Clays dad got some drinks for all of them. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask” Clays mom started. “But did Tony fall down a stairs?” Clay blinked a few times till he realized his mom had gotten a good look at Tony’s ass. He coughed a few times, acting like he choked on his drink before answering. “Yeah he did, and people say I’m clumsy” 

After a bit more talking Clay’s mom suggested he should ask Tony to come back and have dinner with them. “He should if he’s a good boyfriend” Clay just rolled his eyes and got out his phone. He quickly texted Tony that everything is alright and if he would join the, for dinner. He hit send and started to type when he suddenly heard Tony’s care stop outside. Shit that was fast!” He hadn’t had time to warn Tony yet about the stairs story!

He quickly got up and ran outside, he quickly hugged Tony who seemed pleasantly surprised. “You fell down a stairs, okay.” He whispered in Tony’s ear.  
He pushed Clay a bit off of him so he could kiss him. Pulling away he grinned “sure, I did”


	8. Chapter 8

Clay took Tony’s hand in his and together they walked towards the door.  
“So everything okay?” Tony asked squeezing in Clays hand  
“Dad seems okay mom is still in shock I guess. She was rather upset”   
They had arrived at the door and Clay gestured Tony in. Clay was rather nervous his mom wouldn’t freak out again. When they entered the kitchen he was met by his mothers gaze, she still looked pretty upset. She had a wineglass in hand and his dad was pouring a beer in a glass at the sink. He turned when they entered and his face was way more friendly.  
“Do you boys want something as well” he asked jovially like it was any normal day.  
“Ah coke please, thank you mr. Jensen” tony answered as he chanced a glance towards Clay.  
“Oh, don’t start that Tony! Call me Matt like always!” Clay watched as his dad went to the fridge. “Sit down” his mom said as she kept her eyes on Tony.  
Letting go of Tony’s hand Clay took the lead in sitting down. He really hoped his mom would stop acting weird.  
“Here you guys go!” With a flourish Clays dad put the cokes in front of them before sitting down himself. “So Tony, how are you doing” his father asked  
“I’m doing great, busy with school and at my fathers shop.” Clay watched as his mother took a very long drink from her glass. Halving it in seconds and went back to staring daggers at Tony. 

Clay listened as his father and Tony talked about cars. He was glad at least his dad acted normal but then again his father was always the mediator in the family. Clay knew he was more like his dad then mom and rather glad too.

“So, Tony” Clay’s mom interrupted. “How are your parents dealing with you being gay?”  
Tony glanced at Clay first. “Actually rather well considering my families background. I was very afraid to tell them but I guess they already knew so when I finally got the nerve to tell my mom. She just shushed me, told me they already knew and it was fine. That was all that was said. Never even really told my dad but he knows. We actually never really talk about it but in our culture that means they are okay with it. My dad doesn’t really talk at all unless it’s about cars or soccer”

The more Clay’s mom was drinking the more relaxed it became. Clay was glad his father kept pouring wine whenever his moms glass threatened to become empty. Tony had started to relax too and was happily talking about almost everything

“Are you staying for dinner?” Clays heard his father ask Tony “I would love too”  
“Then why don’t you kids go upstairs till dinner we will call you when it’s ready”  
Clay got up quickly. He took Tony’s hand and almost dragged him towards the stairs, wanting to get out of this. Halfway up the stairs he suddenly heard his mom “keep the door open!” Clay froze “MOM!” He heard Tony snicker behind him.  
“You can close the door Clay” his dad said “we don’t want to have any more shocking images. We will stay down so don’t worry”  
He could almost see the steam come from his mothers ears. Instead of waiting to see what his mom would do, he took off. His fathers permission for closing the door was all he needed.  
He could feel Tony’s strong arms come around him and he felt Tony softly kiss his neck. “That wasn’t to bad” clay twisted around so he could wrap his arms around Tony’s neck. “It was awkward as hell and I hate that we are having dinner later. Tony kissed him for a second before answering “it will get better, your mom still has to process it. You are her only child and she was expecting things. Like weddings and grandchildren” Clay kissed tony again as he could feel him pushing him slowly against the door  
“We can still have all that. We can get married and adopt!” In the back of his mind he did understand why his mom was feeling like this but he still hated it.  
“Kinda quick, but sure” Tony joked  
“Hmmm I do think my mom would kill you then.” Clay joked back kissing Tony’s jaw slowly making his way down.  
“But your dad would happily have me as a son in law” following Clay’s example. Clay could feel Tony suck on his neck and he was sure it would leave a mark.  
“Are we going to tell your parents.” He could feel Tony push his hip against his own and with the door behind him tony managed to find friction.  
“Hmmm tomorrow” Tony answered between soft moans  
“How will they react?” Tony stopped to look at him  
“Really fine Clay, can we stop talking now? I want to enjoy this closed door!” Tony whines pulling a sad face.  
Clay gave him a look “fine get on the bed! My turn to be on top!” He softly pushed at Tony  
“Getting bossy?!” Tony said. “I like it”  
Clay stopped Tony just before he wanted to let himself fall on the bed. “You are overdressed!”   
Clay had to be honest, it was turning him on to boss tony about. He watched as tony started to strip.  
“You just going to watch?” Tony teased  
“Yup!” Clay answered “love this little striptease”  
Tony laughed throwing his pants at Clay’s head before letting himself fall on the bed.  
“No full monty?” Clay asked teasingly  
“Not till you strip too”  
Clay didn’t waste a lot of time undressing before carefully straddling Tony.  
“You okay?” Clay asked as he ran his fingers softly over Tony’s skin.  
“Yes, I’m very okay” Tony folded his hand behind his head and watched as Clay started to trace his tattoos.  
Clay had never felt this relaxed for a long time. Since Hannah died he had had trouble seeing anything good in his life. Following the tattoos was almost hypnotic and Tony looked just as relaxed.  
Leaning forward he captured Tony’s lips. The feeling was electrifying, sending shivers down his spine. It was the best feeling ever. He could feel Tony move his hands to the back of his head deepening the kiss. Their tongues dueling to get the upper hand but in the end tony yielded. Clay let his hands move over Tony’s chest feeling the warm skin till he brushed over one of Tony’s nipples and he could feel Tony shudder under him. He tried that again and as he got the same reaction again he started to play with them. Tony was moaning against his mouth which made his own cock rock hard. He could feel Tony try to push his hips up to get friction but Clay moved a bit to prevent that. Tony immediately moved his hands down to push Clay back up.   
Clay broke the kiss. “Don’t want me to take the lead?”  
“Nope, not anymore” and before Clay could respond he was flipped over by Tony.   
Tony had him easily pinned down on the bed and started kissing Clays chest. Letting his tongue run over Clay’s nipples making them hard. Clay could feel the shiver running up and down his body with the overload of stimulation. Now it was his turn to try and get friction but tony had started to kiss lower and lower so he couldn’t find any.   
As Tony had started to kiss low on his belly he could feel a hand pushing his boxers down. This made it all to clear what Tony’s intentions were and it excited but also terrified Clay. He wasn’t experienced at all in bed and what if Tony wanted the same? But as he could feel his boxers being pushed all the way down and Tony’s kisses going lower his mind decided to not to give a fuck anymore.

Feeling Tony’s soft lips touch his rock hard cock was almost enough. He was sure tony had lied that he had only kissed others so far as he seemed pretty sure of what he was doing. 

He could feel Tony’s move his tongue underneath and suddenly he felt his whole cock enveloped in warmth. He hadn’t expected how good it would feel and he almost trusted his hips up but Tony’s hands stilled them. 

It didn’t take long for him to start panting and moaning as tony set a steady rhythm and he could feel the tension rise in his body.   
“Tony” he muttered between breaths “I’m coming”   
But instead of stopping Tony continued even more vigorously.

Clay saw white for a moment as his orgasm hit him hard. When his senses returned he could still feel Tony suck him softly till the high of his orgasm died down.

“Wow, That was amazing” he let out as he looked down at Tony. He was feeling exhausted now and was happy when Tony moved up to kiss him as he couldn’t find the strength to move. Tasting himself a little on Tony felt weird but he didn’t care. 

He reached down to return the favor at least with his hand but Tony stopped him.   
“I already came. you were just so hot, moaning my name”  
Clay laughed as he kissed Tony again and pulled him close. It felt nice to have Tony lay against him.

“I really don’t want to have dinner anymore” Clay whined.

“I don’t think that’s an option.” Tony teased back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be slower with updating as I am working again

**Author's Note:**

> not Sure where this is going! So bare with me as my mind makes this shit up


End file.
